The present invention is concerned with an antimicrobial composition, and in particular with such a composition the active ingredient of which comprises natural or essential oils.
Essential oils have been used previously for use as antiviral or antibacterial agents. For example, clove bud oils have been previously described having antiseptic, antiviral and larvicidal capabilities.
The present inventors have surprisingly found that a composition having a particular blend of essential oils exhibits a particularly synergistic and broad spectrum antimicrobial effect, and which composition has never previously been described.
Therefore, according to a first aspect of the invention there is provided an antimicrobial composition comprising an antimicrobially effective amount of clove bud oil and two or more of eucalyptus oil, cajaput oil, lemongrass, lavender or tea tree oils. In one embodiment the antimicrobial composition comprises, by volume, approximately from 16 to 40% eucalyptus oil, 16 to 40% cajaput oil and 32 to 56% clove bud oil. The composition according to this embodiment is preferably diluted with water in which case the composition comprises preferably, from 10% to 15% eucalyptus oil, 10-15% cajaput oil, 15-25% clove bud oil, 2.5 to 7.5% surfactant and from 40 to 60% water. This composition is particularly advantageous in terms of its antimicrobial properties. Furthermore, the composition is particularly broad spectrum and is relatively non-toxic to mammals, particularly humans.
Preferably, the composition according to this embodiment comprises by volume, 12.5% eucalyptus oil, 12.5% cajaput oil, 20% clove bud oil, 5% surfactant and 50% water, or a deviation of from +or xe2x88x9210% in the quantity of each of the respective ingredients. In one embodiment the surfactant may comprise an anionic surfactant which may be selected from any of alkylarylsulfonates, alkanesulfonates, alcohol and alcohol ether sulfonates, polyether carboxylates, olefinsulfonates, xe2x88x9d-sulfomonocarboxylic esters and phosphorous containing anionic surfactants.
The composition according to the invention may advantageously be utilised for particularly harsh environments, such as for example, drains or the like. Alternatively, it may be diluted further in, for example, water and from anything up to 1 part disinfectant to 200 parts water for subsequent application to the area or locus of interest. Such a further dilution step is necessary where the composition is for human application.
One or more other ingredients may be optionally included in the composition of the invention in order to provide aesthetic or other beneficial properties thereto. Such ingredients may include for example, additional antimicrobial agents, deodorisers, colouring agents, fragrances, emulsifiers and the like. A further ingredient, such as anhydrous lanolin may be provided in an amount of from 10 to 20% by volume of the composition, where a cream based application is desired such as in an athletes foot cream. When such a lanolin is included the amount of water may be adjusted to an amount sufficient to make the composition 100% by volume.
Other essential oils may be included in the composition according to the invention.
The composition according to the invention may, advantageously be provided as for example, a powder or the like, for subsequent hydration and application to the locus of interest.
The composition according to the invention is particularly versatile and by virtue of its relative lack of toxicity to humans, can also be used for many human applications. For example, the composition of the invention may be used as a mouth wash, cold sore relief, in head lice control, to alleviate vaginal thrush, a verruca or wart treatment or to treat athletes foot. The composition has also been found to be a particularly effective disinfectant and antimicrobial surface cleaner.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided use of a composition according to the invention in the preparation of a medicament to treat cold sores, head lice, vaginal thrush, verruca, warts, athletes foot or as an antimicrobial mouth wash. The mouth wash preferably comprises from 1 to 3% clove bud oil, 1 to 3% eucalyptus oil, 1 to 3% surfactant and 90 to 97% water. However, it even more preferably comprises 2% clove bud oil, 2% eucalyptus oil, 2% surfactant and 94% water. The cold sore preparation comprises from 10 to 30% clove bud oil, 5 to 15% tea tree oil but even more preferably approximately 20% clove bud oil and 10% tea tree oil with the remaining ingredient made up of water for blending into a cream.
The head lice composition comprises in approximate amounts from 2 to 6% eucalyptus oil, 1 to 3% cajaput oil, 2 to 6% clove bud oil, 2 to 4% surfactant and 81 to 93% water. Preferably, however, the composition comprises approximately 4%. eucalyptus oil, 2% cajaput oil, 4% clove bud oil, 3% surfactant and 87% water. The composition may preferably be further diluted to 1 part composition to 20 parts water. The vaginal thrush preparation preferably comprises approximately from 10 to 20% clove bud oil, 1 to 5% lavender oil, 2 to 8% tea tree oil, 3 to 7% surfactant and 65 to 85% water. Even more preferably however the composition comprises 15% clove bud oil, 3% lavender oil, 5% tea tree oil, 5% surfactant and 72% water.
The verruca preparation preferably comprises approximately from 10 to 30% clove bud oil, 5 to 15% cajaput oil, and 10 to 20% lemongrass oil. Preferably, the composition comprises 20% clove bud oil, 10% cajaput oil and 15% lemongrass, in a liquid base. The wart composition preferably comprises from 5 to 15% clove bud oil, 10 to 20% lemongrass oil, 2 to 8% tea tree oil, but even more preferably comprises approximately 10% clove bud oil, 15% lemongrass oil and 5% tea tree oil.
A surface cleaning formulation composition is also provided which preferably comprises 20 to 30% sea weed surfactant, 1 to 3% clove bud oil, 1 to 3% eucalyptus oil, 1 to 5% orange and 0.5 to 1.5% lemongrass, but even more preferably comprises approximately 25% seaweed surfactant, 2% clove bud oil, 2% eucalyptus oil, 3% orange and 1% lemongrass. Finally, the athletes foot composition comprises 1 to 3% clove bud oil, 2 to 4% orange, 1 to 3% lemongrass and 12 to 18% anhydrous lanolin. Preferably, however, the athletes foot composition comprises approximately 2% clove bud oil, 3% orange, 2% lemongrass and 15% anhydrous lanolin.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of controlling micro-organisms at a locus, which method comprises applying thereto an effective amount of a composition according to the invention. The term xe2x80x9cmicro-organismxe2x80x9d as defined herein shall be taken to mean any bacteria, virus, fungi or other single/cellular/unicellular or proteinaceous agent capable of transmitting disease or symptoms thereof to an animal or mammal.
The compositions according to the invention have also advantageously been shown to be particularly effective against diseases of poultry such as, for example, Newcastles disease and also against Equine herpes virus. The effective dilution of the composition against equine herpes virus according to the invention may be up to approximately 1 part to 200 parts water.